warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Wiki and how to build it.
Alright guys, if you want my help and expertise with setting this thing up, we've got to agree on how it is going to look. First of all, I can't do much, in terms of graphic design and layout without admin previleges. That's the way the wikia thing works. Who is the admin and who can grant the rights? Second of all, Silentsub, you said you were working with the WoT wiki as a template? If that is the case, then I'd like to hear your thoughts on what you want this wiki to be. Do you want it to be run and written only by the persons on the "crew" or do you want it written by anyone who'd like to add articles? The design on the WoT wiki does not invite any community interaction. I'd love to make it inviting for people to add to this wiki, to spread out the burden of filling it with information, so that it will start looking like a real wiki in less than two years. :P What I had in mind was something more like the http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki, since it is a wikia.com wiki and it has much more of a focus on the community part of running a successful wiki. And, in my oppinion, is a better wiki in general, than the WoT wiki is. But I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) ''A little info on my background: Design and graphics have long been a passion of mine. I've studied for 2½ years to become a multimedia designer, with a focus on web and printed media, but chose to end my studies before completing the course. I'd rather keep it as a hobby than a job. ''Backfirejr (talk) 19:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- ::To add your own comments to a discussion, click "edit" as with any other wiki page, use one or more colons (:) to indent your comments beneath the comment you are replying to, and sign your name and the date/time by clicking the "signature" button above the edit box. Backfirejr (talk) 19:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::Silentsub, December 23, 2012, 1:04 MST: ::I dont really care, I dont mind if everyone helps with it, I just wanted a wiki for reference and there was none, so I jumped in and started creating. Point me in the right direction and I'll take off... =D ::--- : ::Alright, I'm working on making a prototype for the main top menu. =) Backfirejr (talk) 21:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Try replacing the menu code with this code: http://backfirejr.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit Backfirejr (talk) 22:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::---- ::Any chance we could revert to a white background? All the equations in Turning_performance look weird on this colored background, and unlike in wikipedia, this wikia for some reason doesn't allow color changing of latex blocks JF Mule (talk) 08:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::I see the problem. I'll try and see if I can figure out a way to change the color of the LaTeX blocks or some other way to fix the problem. If I don't succeed, I'll change the background to white again. ::Backfirejr (talk) 09:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::Unfortunately these don't work on wikia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Displaying_a_formula#Color ::On wikipedia formulas are black with a transparent background but on wikia they come with a white background and color codes are unrecognized JF Mule (talk) 09:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::Well, it looks like you've gotten a lot done, and i like it. My only suggestion, is the color, Black and red are great colors, but i would go with White. It's a lot more professional. If you want, you could do White with a little black and red "trim". Otherwise, looks good. Silentsub (talk) 19:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC)